


workaholics

by thesurielships



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Doctors, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Summary: Elide and Lorcan are doctors in the same hospital. They meet up frequently. This is an episodic fic, of random things that happen in their lives.Also, SLOW burn.
Relationships: Elide Lochan & Lorcan Salvaterre, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Kudos: 15





	1. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mention of medical amputation

“So… what are your plans for New Year’s?”

Lorcan looks up from the massive tome he is reading while devouring his sandwich. He takes the time to swallow his food before he replies, “Total hip replacement. And Mr Vaughan is coming in for his regular checkup.”

Elide shakes her head in resignation. She has known him for five years now, and every year his answer to her question is the same. All that changes is the type of procedure, and sometimes he even likes to spice it up with a night shift.

“The diabetic patient?” He is one of Lorcan’s most loyal patients, who’s been amputated more than a few times over the years. It is always a stressful day when he comes in, as if the entire hospital is holding its breath, waiting to see whether his infection has finally dried up.

He nods, closing his book and setting it on his lap. He always puts aside what he’s doing when in conversation, one more subtle sign of his thoughtfulness. Elide bites back a smile. To call Dr Lorcan Salvaterre thoughtful is to invoke his wrath upon you.

“Infection is a bitch.”

His smile is small, barely a twitch of the lips, but it warms her nonetheless.

“What about you, Dr Lochan?”

“I,” she begins, and he cocks an eyebrow at her exuberance, “am attending a party.”

“Are you now?”

She nods primly. “Yes.”

“And does this party happen to be hosted on our hospital’s fifth floor?”

Elide flushed. “Maybe.”

Lorcan doesn’t smile, but triumph gleams in his dark eyes. “How many leukemia survivors are there this year?”

“Ten.”

“Impressive.”

She shrugs and sips her coffee, downplaying her pride and happiness. The success is her patients’ really. They are the true warriors. She is but a companion on their journey.

“It is.”


	2. Third Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this isn’t the most exciting story. the chapters will probably be episodic, and inspired by real life stuff that I need to work through (ie this one) or that i think translate well into fanfiction. 
> 
> enjoy!

Elide has never been so happy to see Lorcan, which is saying a lot. He appeared right when she began to despair, and swooped in just in time to save her from her predicament.

Being the third wheel over breakfast just isn’t her cup of tea.

“Thank you,” she says as they sit down in the oncology break room. She still hasn’t drunk her coffee, and she sighs with pleasure when she takes her first sip.

“So what was that about?” Lorcan asks as he takes a huge bite of his chocolate éclair.

Elide’s eyes snag on the way he licks his lips clean and she is suddenly distracted. “Hm?”

“You looking like a deer caught in headlights with Aelin and Rowan,” he elaborates, completely oblivious to the wild turn her thoughts have taken.

She sighs. “This is stupid.”

He cocks a brow.

“I just… We haven’t seen each other for a while. Sure, we text regularly, but it’s not the same. I was looking forward to actually seeing her and catching up with her, and you know, just hanging out with my cousin. Not my cousin and her boyfriend.”

He nods for her to continue as he breaks another pastry apart with a plastic fork. 

“And it’s the morning after a gruesome night shift. I do not have the capacity to deal with people. So instead of being relaxed and as much of a hot mess as I wanna be, I had to summon my dead social skills. Before my coffee!”

Elide gets more and more upset the more she thinks about it.

“I mean, she kept going on and on and on about how she missed me, but she couldn’t resist bringing him too? When I’m sure they spent the night together? What the hell, Aelin?”

She rubs her hands over her face, frustration and weariness magnifying her pounding headache.

“I know I’m being too much, and it’s not a big deal, but fuck it. I hated it.”

Lorcan snorts. “Why do you think I don’t see Rowan much anymore?”

She blinks at him from the spaces between her fingers. “It bothers you, too?”

“Of course. It’s just not the same when your close friend’s significant other is around. It’s like you’re not hanging out with them individually, but with them as a couple.”

She slams the table. “Exactly!”

Lorcan’s trademark dry smile makes a rare appearance, and Elide flushes. He pushes a double chocolate muffin toward her, his eyes knowing. It’s her favorite pastry ever, and she didn’t even notice he had it.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
